Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken
Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken (Dansu！デ·ジャンプ！ナ大冒険) (lit. Dance! Then Jump! It's a great adventure) is a manga series developed by Coro Coro Comics, and was drawn and produced by Kawashima Ari from December 1997 to Febuary 1999. Only two manga volumes were published to date before its cancellation. The manga is loosely based off the events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex tricked Crash into thinking he has changed his ways in order for him to gather the crystals for an elaborate plot to take over the world. Crash teams up Aku Aku and the adventure begins, Crash encounters a large variety of characters from Coco Bandicoot (whom he normally lives with) and Penta Penguin, to enemies from his past including: Dr. N. Gin, Ripper Roo, and even the Komodo Bros. The story itself focuses on comedy rather than action alone, getting Crash into hilarious situations involving the setting around him. Differences between the manga and game *Every character can speak fluently in sentences, including Crash and Polar. *Crash along with a few other characters uses mild swearing very often. **This is due to some words in Japanese not being considered swear words, and then just translating accordingly to English. *Many differences in names being used for certain objects are simply the result of that being the literal translation, or simply that being what they are referred to as in the Japanese versions of the games *Wumpa fruits are called "Apples" in translations. *Because this manga is originally written in Japanese, many translations keep the use of terms such as 'Crash-kun', (Kun being a term typically used at the end of someone's name to show respect, mostly used for boys but not exclusively) 'Coco-Chan' (chan being an affectionate way to refer to someone) and 'Onii-Chan' (being an affectionate way to refer to your brother). *Cortex refers to himself with '-sama', this being something you'd typically use to show respect towards a person (though it is typically used for girls, but not exclusively) him referring to himself like this shows his very obvious ego. *The story follows the Japanese canon of Crash Bandicoot, meaning all animals in the story are anthropomorphic, whether or not they have been mutated (such as Polar), and Tawna having left Crash for Pinstripe. *Power Crystals are referred to as "Power Stones" in translations. *Fake Crash makes a cameo appearance in the story even though it is based around Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, although he was in the commercials for the same game, his first actual appearance was in the following game afterward. Story 'Volume One ' *'Chapter 1: I'm The Hero!!' The story starts off with Crash defeating Cortex with a Spin Attack followed by him and Tawna happily reuniting. Crash wakes up to find out it was only a dream but declaring that Tawna and himself will stop Cortex for good. But suddenly he notices a letter written by Tawna stating that she is too mature for Crash, leaving him in heartbreak, Coco unaware of the situation comes home and decides to pay Crash a visit. Upon opening the door, she is literally flooded in Crash's tears, with a first glance from Crash he mistakes her for Tawna but this is quickly corrected by Coco. She reads the letter causing Crash more anguish and stating that Crash needs to become stronger so he finds a woman prettier than Tawna herself, Crash taking in her words sets out to do so. Meanwhile in space Dr. Cortex and N. Gin are working on a "brainwashing machine" that is powered by the Master Crystal, Cortex launches the switch and starts to celebrate. But before any effects could take place N. Gin states that he needs 25 more "Power Stones" for the plan to work, so Cortex hatches a plan to let Crash find the Power Stones for him. Back at Crash's house Coco assumes that Crash is working out (due to the noises she hears), only to find out that his head was ignited and that he actually was on fire. She questions this with Crash stating he was sleeping and suddenly he was burning up. Coco starting to reward Crash with his favorite snack "Apples" but changes her mind so Crash sets out to find apples on his own. He ventures out to find a floating apple that starts to radiantly glow, then Crash mysteriously finds himself in a room with 5 glowing doors. Just then Cortex appears holographically. To Crash's surprise has no idea who he is, this infuriates Cortex a bit and he tries to convince Crash to remember his name. He continues to get it wrong so Cortex forgets the situation. Afterward he lies to Crash that the earth will explode unless he gathers 25 Power Stones, Crash lacking attention only accepts due to the apples Cortex offers, hearing only that it's his opportunity to become irresistible. Crash goes forward only to forget what it is that he needs to collect. *'Chapter 2: Reunion with Aku Aku' Crash is fantasizing about being praised for saving the world when suddenly he falls off of a cliff and lands head first knocking him unconscious. When he awakens Aku Aku is the first thing he see's frightening Crash in the process. Crash accidentally mistakes him as a ghost making Aku Aku upset until Crash realizes it was his old ally and the two happily reunite. Aku Aku explains that a group of creatures called the "Arumas" found Crash's body and brought them into their home, Crash shows much gratitude towards them and afterward questions how Aku Aku ended up where he was. Aku Aku tells Crash that he's been on the hunt for a thief and wanted to help the inhabitants with their situation, but before he could finish explaining Crash cuts him off and says he probably was in the same condition he was in earlier. Aku Aku quotes that Crash sounded like a suspect with Crash speaking that he was only looking for the Power Stones, Aku Aku questions this along with an Aruma who wants a description so Crash playfully draws an image on the back of Aku Aku. Thinking that the Power Stones may be a lead towards the suspect Aku Aku speaks of the consequences of acquiring one saying that it has "amazing powers", afterward an Aruma notices the drawing Crash did and is in quite shock. Crash believing that he knows where one is excitingly shakes the Aruma and questions it's whereabouts, leaving the Aruma confused and dizzy he asks Crash why was he looking for them in the first place. Crash tells them that it was a request upon Cortex leaving everyone including Aku Aku shocked, the Aruma family mistakes Crash as an accomplice to Cortex's evil ways chases him and Aku Aku out of their home and vowing them to never return. Meanwhile Aku Aku shouts at Crash for being so forgetful of their arch-nemesis whom they fought a year ago with Crash believing he's changed for the better, Aku Aku insists that it's an obvious lie. After Aku Aku calms down and tells Crash not to take trust in guys such as Cortex while Crash is finding out his recent discovery of Apples inside of crates. Aku Aku patience wears thin while Crash is unsure of Aku Aku attitude towards him asking about his feelings, Aku Aku insists that Crash get's himself into silly and uncertain events because of his behavior Crash denies this and proves Aku Aku wrong by showing off his latest move the "Body Press". He only manages to successfully smash a crate halfway open with his head thinking Aku Aku is impressed, he only instead asks Crash will he ever change. Crash seeing that he proved his worth is about to reward himself with an apple when a quick blur flew across Crash and Aku Aku taking Crash's apple in the process. Crash noticing it was the thief he furiously chased him down, Aku Aku shouts for Crash to let him catch up when he hears the Aruma's calling out for help as they son has been kidnapped by the thief as well. Crash manages to catch the burglar and takes what he thoughts was his Apple instead it was the baby Aru. Aku Aku and the Arumas catch up to Crash and asks about the Aru's position the thief has managed to take the baby again stating that he wants a trade for a Power Stone. Crash addressed the thief as "Scarfman" and asked about if he was in search for the Power Stones as well. At that moment the theif revealed himself to be a creature "Anachuur" and was indeed looking for the Power Stones. Aku Aku commanded Crash to catch him only to be stopped by Crash playing around with the Anachuur's scarf claiming himself to be "SUPAMAN". Aku Aku doubtfully asks himself about still believing in Crash who (while still playing around) drops his apple that nearly rolls off a ledge. Anachuur confused about his actions notices Crash charging at him while questioning what's going on, Crash ferociously rams him out of the way and catches his apple but in the process falls off the cliff-side. Aku Aku catches him and the Arumas happily reunites themselves with their baby and thanks the duo for their bravery, Crash not realizing the situation accepts the complement while Aku Aku stands lost in his confusion. Before Crash & Aku Aku leaves the Arumas give them directions on where to find the next Power Stone and wishes them good luck on their journey. Meanwhile Aku Aku asks Crash once again if he's still looking for the Power Stones in which Crash replies that he is, Aku Aku seeing how determines Crash is asks for his partnership in which Crash replies with a thumbs up. He then takes a look at the map and points out the nearest Power Stone, Crash jumps on Aku Aku's back and takes off on their next adventure. *'Chapter 3: Get them! The Power Stones!' *'Chapter 4: Deep in the Ruins...!' *'Chapter 5: Furious Ripper!' *'Chapter 6: Enter! Danger Zone of Evil!' *'Chapter 7: Panic at the Snow Mountain!!' 'Volume Two' *'Chapter 1: Duel! Enter the Komodo Bros!' *'Chapter 2: A Trip to a Deep Resort '''N. Gin shows Cortex his latest invention, the Size Changer, and demonstrates its use. The Size Changer can make objects larger or smaller, and change them back. Cortex is impressed and decides to borrow it. He finds Crash and Aku Aku taking shelter from a rainstorm and uses the Size Changer to shrink Crash down to the size of an insect. Crash is understandably upset and demands Cortex change him back, but Cortex teases the tiny bandicoot, resulting in Crash getting angry and throwing a pepper shaker at Cortex's face. Cortex sneezes, shooting Crash across the room, where he eventually lands in an open tin of food. While helping Aku Aku look for Crash, Cortex discovers the tin and eats the contents, not realizing that Crash is inside. The bandicoot narrowly avoids being crushed by Cortex's teeth, but ends up getting swallowed, landing at the bottom of Cortex's stomach. Meanwhile, Aku Aku and Cortex are still searching the house for Crash. Cortex pauses and clutches his stomach, stating that he feels funny. Crash decides to try climbing back out. He takes a fistful of the soft stomach wall and begins to climb, causing Cortex to experience sharp stomach pains. The walls of his stomach ripple in reaction to Crash's grip, putting the bandicoot in danger of falling back down, so he bites down hard on Cortex's stomach. Cortex begins to roll on the ground in agony, and Aku Aku suggests he take a painkiller. Crash is almost at the top when three pain pills and a glass of water come flooding down, clocking him in the face and knocking him back to the bottom of the stomach. Some time later, Aku Aku still hasn't found Crash, and Cortex is now in so much pain that he's lying in bed in the fetal position. Crash finally makes it to the top only to find himself in Cortex's nasal passage, which is lined with hair. The bandicoot pulls out hair by the fistful to get through, causing Cortex to yelp in pain. Aku Aku turns to see what's going on and finds the tiny bandicoot crawling out of Cortex's nose. Crash is returned to normal size and he and Cortex commence bickering, much to Aku Aku's annoyance. *'Chapter 3: Baby Crash~?! Crash, Aku Aku, and Cortex resume their quest to find more Power Stones. After becoming lost in a cave, Crash throws a tantrum, expressing frustration at their fruitless search and doubt that Cortex's map can actually help them find the next Power Stone. Crash asks Cortex to carry him the rest of the way, but the scientist refuses, stating that the bandicoot isn't a baby and can walk by himself. Crash leans on the cave wall, and part of the wall shifts inward, sending him falling into another section of the cave. There he finds the Power Stone encased in ice. Crash performs a spin attack to shatter the ice, freeing the Power Stone, but the large chunks of ice fall on top of him, knocking him out. Aku Aku pulls him out and slaps him in the face to rouse him. Crash regains consciousness, but the blow to his head has caused him to revert back to the mental state of a baby. He calls Cortex "Mama" and attempts to suckle at his breast, and can't walk on his own, forcing Cortex to carry him. Later, Crash gets hungry and eats the map, causing the three to become lost within the cave. They eventually find a river they must cross, but the current is quite strong. Cortex has the idea to climb across using stalagtites on the ceiling, but Crash jumps onto his back, and Cortex can't hold on with Crash's additional weight. Aku Aku tries to help but the three fall into the river. Fortunately, the river flows through a hole in the cave wall to the outside. Both Crash and Cortex smack their heads upon hitting the ground, returning Crash to normal and causing Cortex to begin acting like a baby. *'''Chapter 4: Get them back! The Power Stones! *'Chapter 5: Merrily at South Pole! ♥' *'Chapter 6: The Largest and Worst Fight Possible!! ' *'Chapter 7: GO! To Outer Space on a JetPack!' Gallery Crash Manga Chp 1 Pg 1.PNG|Volume One - Chapter 1 Cover Crash Manga Chp 2 Pg 1.PNG|Volume One - Chapter 2 Cover Crash Manga Chp 3 Pg 1.PNG|Volume One - Chapter 3 Cover Crash Manga Chp 4 Pg 1.PNG|Volume One - Chapter 4 Cover Crash Manga Chp 5 Pg 1.PNG|Volume One - Chapter 5 Cover Crash Manga Chp 6 Pg 1.PNG|Volume One - Chapter 6 Cover Crash Manga Chp 7 Pg 1.PNG|Volume One - Chapter 7 Cover Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 1 Pg 1.PNG|Volume Two - Chapter 1 Cover Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 2 Pg 1.PNG|Volume Two - Chapter 2 Cover Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 3 Pg 1.jpg|Volume Two - Chapter 3 Cover Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 4 Pg 1.PNG|Volume Two - Chapter 4 Cover Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 5 Pg 1.PNG|Volume Two - Chapter 5 Cover Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 6 Pg 1.PNG|Volume Two - Chapter 6 Cover Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 7 Pg 1.png|Volume Two - Chapter 7 Cover, last chapter of the manga mangavolume3.jpg|Pages of volume 3 Korob02-2-a24.jpg Trivia *Penta Penguin has a girlfriend by the name of "Guri-Chan" who develops a crush on Crash. She eventually falls back in love with Penta towards the end. *When Crash upsets Ripper Roo, his blond hair stands up straight and he begins to develop an aura-like energy around him, this could be a reference to Akira Toriyama's "Super Saiyan" which is from a manga known as Dragon Ball. *A third volume was in development but was cancelled for unknown reasons. This makes the series end on a cliffhanger with Crash and Cortex stuck in space after finding out the locations of the Power Stones. es:Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken hu:Crash Manga pl:Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken fr:Crash Bandicoot (Manga) Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken